


Babysitter AU: A Free! photography project

by Tinni



Series: HMS Friendship [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, kid makoto, teenage Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just decided to take advantage of AO3's image embedding function to weave a story of sorts based on photographs of my figures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter AU: A Free! photography project

My name is Nanase Haruka. I live in the small town of Iwatobi. When I was five, a famous swimming coach set-up a training facility in my town. I am not sure why he picked our sleepy town. My father said something about cheap real estate and I was never curious enough to ask any more questions. At the time my parents were very worried about me since I wasn't interested in anything in particular and I didn't have any friends. My swimming teacher had sent home a note suggesting I should be given extra training since I seem to have a measure of talent for the sport. So they forced me to try out for the swimming coach. Suddenly I was labelled a prodigy and before I knew it, I was recruited into a program geared towards producing Olympians. I went with the flow because I didn't see the point in resisting. It stopped my parents from worrying and it was fun enough.

However, my life changed when I was eight years old. That year we got a new neighbour. It was a couple who were about to have a new baby. That baby was Tachibana Makoto. I don't know why but as soon as I saw Makoto I knew I would always love him. I wanted to protect him and take care of him. Fortunately I get to take care of him these days. I am sixteen now and Makoto is eight. His parents leave him in my care on date nights and sometimes when they go away to the country to look after their ageing parents, I get to watch Makoto overnight. During these times I get to cook for him.

I prefer mackerels myself but Makoto loves cats. So I make cat shaped tofu for him.

I hope he likes them. After dinner we get to have baths together.

Finally I get to tuck him in to bed and wish him a good night.

I hope his dreams are full of light and happiness and maybe, just maybe, a little bit of me.

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious, the full list of my figure collection can be found [here](http://myfigurecollection.net/profile/Tinnic)


End file.
